This invention relates generally to vehicle door handle assemblies, and more particularly to an improved latch operating outside door handle assembly.
The conventional latch operating door handle has a serious drawback in that in case of an automoble collision at the door location the door latch mechanism might be released by the force of inertia of the handle member itself, which of course leads to an unintentional door opening which in turn may cause serious casualties.
One of the improved door handle assemblies designed to prevent this occurrence is of the type which uses a great biasing force against operation of the door handle. This type of assembly however has such demerits, such as, for example, the operational feeling of the door handle is so large, and the handle assembly is too great to install into a small or limited size vehicle door, that such assembly is not practical.